Episode 124
"The Revived Phantom Knights" (蘇る幻影騎士団 Yomigaeru Fantomu Naitsu) is the one hundred and twenty-fourth episode of Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V anime. Synopsis While searching for Yuzu, who was captured by Serena, Yūya runs into Ruri. While Yūto is rejoiced that Ruri is safe, Ruri suddenly initiates a Duel! As a result of Yūto’s strong feelings, Yūto’s cards appear from Yūya’s deck! Yūto’s fight to save Ruri, who has taught him to bring smiles through Dueling, begins! Featured Duel At the start of the Duel, the Field Magic Card "Cross Over" is activated, as per the rules of an Action Duel. It will allow the players to use Action Cards, but they may only have one in their hand at a time. Yūya Sakaki / Yūto vs. Ruri Kurosaki vs. Ruri.]] Turn 1: Yūya Yūya hand contains 2 copies of "Phantom Knights Lost Vambrace", "Phantom Knights Double Badge", "Rank-Up-Magic Burial Phantom Knights" and "Phantom Knights Around Burn". He Sets 3 cards. Turn 2: Ruri Ruri Special Summons "Lyrical Luscinia - Turquoise Warbler" (100/0) in Attack Position as neither of them have monsters on the field. Due to its effect, Ruri can Special Summon one Level 1 "Lyrical Luscinia" monster from her hand. Ruri Special Summons "Lyrical Luscinia - Sapphire Swallow" (100/0) from her hand in Attack Position. Ruri overlays "Turquoise Warbler" and "Sapphire Swallow" to Xyz Summon "Lyrical Luscinia - Assembly Nightingale" (0/0) in Attack Position. "Assembly Nightingale" gains 100 ATK per Overlay Units attached to it ("Assembly Nightingale": 0 → 200 ATK). Then, Ruri activates "Parasite Discharge" from her hand, letting her Special Summon one "Parasite Fusioner" (0/0) from her Deck. Since it was Special Summoned, its effect activates, fusing itself with "Assembly Nightingale" to Fusion Summon "Lyrical Luscinia - Independent Nightingale" (1000/0) in Attack Position. Its effect activates, raising its level by the number of Overlay Units "Assembly Nightingale" had on the field, then gaining 500 ATK per level ("Independent Nightingale": CG Star 1 → CG Star 3; 1000 → 2500 ATK). The effect of "Parasite Fusioner" activates, equipping itself to "Independent Nightingale". The effect of "Independent Nightingale" activates, inflicting damage to Yūya equal to its level x500 (Yūya: 4000 → 2500 LP). "Independent Nightingale" attacks Yūya directly, but Yūya activates his two face-down copies of "Phantom Knights Lost Vambrace", preventing "Phantom Knights" monsters he controls from being destroyed by battle this turn. Moreover, he can decrease the ATK of a monster his opponent controls by 600. Since he has two copies, the ATK of "Independent Nightingale" decreases by 1200 ("Independent Nightingale": 2500 → 1300 ATK). After activation, the two "Lost Vambrace" Special Summon themselves as Normal Monster (600/0) in face-up Attack Position. The attack continues (Yūya: 2500 → 1800 LP). Since Yūya took battle damage, he activates "Phantom Knights Double Badge", allowing him to target 2 "Phantom Knights" he controls to perform to Xyz Summon with them. Yūya overlays the two "Lost Vambrace" to Xyz Summon "Phantom Knights Cursed Javelin" (1600/0) in Attack Position. Yūya activates its effect, detaching an Overlay Unit to negate the effect of one monster his opponent controls and reducing its ATK to 0 ("Independent Nightingale": 1200 → 0 ATK). At this point, Serena enters the Duel and takes the intrusion penalty (Serena: 4000 → 2000 LP). Turn 3: Serena Serena Normal Summons "Parasite Fusioner" (0/0) in Attack Position. Then, she activates "Parasite Plant" from her hand, sending "Independent Nightingale" which is equipped with "Parasite Fusioner" and her own "Parasite Fusioner" to the Graveyard to Fusion Summon "Parasite Queen" (1800/???) in Attack Position. With the effect of "Parasite Plant", the two "Parasite Fusioners" in the Graveyard are equipped to "Parasite Queen", granting her 300 ATK per "Parasite Fusioner" ("Parasite Queen": 1800 → 2400 ATK). Yūya activates the effect of "Cursed Javelin", detaching an Overlay Unit to negate the effect of one monster his opponent controls and reducing its ATK to 0, but "Parasite Queen" is unaffected by opponent's monsters' effect, so its negated. "Parasite Queen" attacks and destroys "Cursed Javelin" (Yūya: 1800 → 1000 LP). Serena sets a card. At this point, an abnormal state occurs to Yūya, causing him to switch over with Yūto completely. Turn 4: Yūto Yūto activates "Rank-Up-Magic Burial Phantom Knights" from his hand, allowing him to Special Summon a "Phantom Knights" Xyz Monster from his Graveyard, then Xyz Summon an Xyz Monster whose Rank is two Ranks higher than that of the Summoned monster, by using that monster as the Overlay Unit. He Special Summons "Cursed Javelin" and performs a Rank-Up Xyz Change to Summon "Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon" (2500/2000) in Attack Position, and by the other effect of "Burial Phantom Knights" it attaches itself to "Dark Rebellion" as an Overlay Unit. Duel continues in the next episode. List of Featured Cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here. Yūya Sakaki / Yūto Ruri Kurosaki Serena Doctor Action Field Flashback Characters in Order of Appearance Trivia * Strangely, even after Yūya completely switched his body and mind with Yūto's, the screen in Leo and Doctor's monitor still shows Yūya in control of himself. Navigation Category:Episodes Category:Season 3